LordCarlisle's Revenge of Double Revenge
}} LordCarlisle's Revenge of Double Revenge is a fanfic written by NotSnowske. Lord Carlisle's Revenge of Double Revenge Chapter 1: Phwarpj One day the moderate evil known as Shaneikua was being so very blissful once upon a time. He or she - let's roll with she - was real perched on a hill having destroyed the town. "Wretched Smash Bros town, I make paper air-planes unabated to your crimson hurricane of a fate!" She cackled as she threw her latest work. The amateurishly embled air-plane soared admirably toward the m of carces before finding a home by puncturing the eye of one very extremely dead MATDSOTM5. SixFive points to her score. Tough game though. Many inches, metres, feet and miles yonder the good Lord Carlisle had made a grave umption. "Ghirahim you dumb bastard" He began with a smug grin. "What up, pet?" Came his nonchalant master, ridden with otherworldly superiority. "We are both lords! That means you must split your powers with me or else you are a traitor to our kind!" Gerahimm shuddered. His sensitivities were being tested. "N-No pet, that was in bad taste. Just... Just stick to ripping off machinima jokes." He provided flamboyant exposition, in order to convince himself that on top of verbally dodging the subject matter, he was physically dodging it too. "Give me your powers master or I will use what little I possess to teleport us to a raft." Carlisle growled. Ghirahim held his head in his hands and began to weep. His own pet was betraying him for power. And of all the cruel threats he had chosen the raft. Rafts were Ghirahim's worst nightmare. ic contraptions just floated and featured wood and had sails and they were just the flat out worst. No pity emanated from the emancipated pet. He pictured crystalline waves, leading the dance that was the sun's reflections. The romantic bringing together of earth and heavens above was peaceful to many, but to Ghirahim it was ripe in malady and destitute of hope. It was endearing suffering for the demon lord. Chapter 2: Werfsawz. Then a paper plane hit Ghirahim. Ghirahim swore a lot and just kinda broke down and some kids got in trouble for reading this fanfiction. He was now mentally unfit for smash bros. Carlisle turned to MATDSOTM5. "Damn ye!" He yelled. "Yer after grindin' me chances at absolute dominion down to naught!" MATDSOTM5 was genuinely disappointed by her poor shot. "It's okay" Came Ridley's voice. Ridley's ever consoling voice saw to it that she perked up. MATDSOTM5 and Ridley approached Carlisle and the semaphore-thrashing wreck they used to call Ghirahim. "Hey, I'm sorry about that shot, I was going for Rosalina. We cool?" Carlisle got a knife and cut two slits in his back, expected giant demon wings to burst out and complete his rage-induced demon form but they actually didn't I guess. He settled for just fighting. "Omg U r ssooo DEADD!!!!" he screeched. The defiled lord (Carlisle not the other one) began channelling his most vicious power. He beamed a macabre array of pion for imminent dismemberment of another. The attack name was called. "ULTRA WASHING MACHINE LOLI SHREDDER FATALITY CHAIR FANFIC ENDER FRISBEE!" The summoned light formed the shape of a frisbee and glided beautifully with his throw. Not wanting to live after being threatened with the horror that was the raft though, Ghirahim leapt for his door to the beyond. He took the full brunt of the attack and was annihilated. "he was weak good I dont have to kill him later because I killed him" say'd Carlisle really fast." Then everyone made up and hugged. Das ende. Category:FanFiction Category:Irrelevant